parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosmo's sacrifice
Bonnie's Sacrifice James: "Super Power Cannon, fire." Max: "Roger that!" (He hesitates a bit.) James: "Max, I know this is difficult, but the universe is in danger, and time is running out! You must fire now! Max: But I can’t. What about Bonnie? I don't wanna lose her this way." James: "She knows what she’s doing. Bonnie is carrying out her destiny. She was meant to save the galaxy, and we need to help her." Max: "But you’re my good friend, Bonnie, I’m sorry, I just can’t do it! Bonnie: "Trust me, Max, you have to fire, it’s the only way to save all of us." Max: "I trust you. But you mean a lot to me. I don’t wanna lose you, Bonnie, not at this time." Bonnie: "You won’t, Max, you’ll defeat the space bots and spread the gems of my clan right through the galaxy." Max: "I believe in you, Bonnie, your true friendship has meant a lot to me, I wish we could spend more time together as always, but I understand this is the your only hope to save the galaxy and bring your clan back. I’m pretty sure your gems will find a place to shine brightly and build a new home in time, good luck, Bonnie, and goodbye." (Presses button) Later......... Max: "Ash? Pikachu? Ash, Pikachu, I know you're fed up with me, but I...huh, what?" Pikachu: "Pikachu, Pika Pi." Ash: "Here, Max, we're terribly sorry, we looked for Bonnie, but this is all we found." Max: "A sparkle gem? (He begins weeping a bit.) Ash, Pikachu, why did this need to happen? it's just not fair, now I'm never gonna see her again, she was my good friend, I miss her more than anything, she can't be gone for good." Ginny's Sacrifice Sailor Moon's Sacrifice Misty's sacrifice Jasmine's Sacrifice Amy's Sacrifice President of Station Square: "Super Power Cannon, fire." Sonic: "Roger that!" (He hesitates a bit.) President of Station Square: "Sonic, I know this is difficult, but the universe is in danger, and time is running out! You must fire now! Sonic: But I can’t. What about Amy? I don't wanna lose her this way." President of Station Square: "She knows what she’s doing. Amy is carrying out her destiny. She was meant to save the galaxy, and we need to help her." Sonic: "But you’re my good friend, Amy, I’m sorry, I just can’t do it! Amy: "Trust me, Sonic, you have to fire, it’s the only way to save all of us." Sonic: "I trust you. But you mean a lot to me. I don’t wanna lose you, Amy, not at this time." Amy: "You won’t, Sonic, you’ll defeat the space bots and spread the gems of my clan right through the galaxy." Sonic: "I believe in you, Amy, your true friendship has meant a lot to me, I wish we could spend more time together as always, but I understand this is the your only hope to save the galaxy and bring your clan back. I’m pretty sure your gems will find a place to shine brightly and build a new home in time, good luck, Amy, and goodbye." (Presses button) Later......... Sonic: "Sally? Sally, I know you're fed up with me, but I...huh, what?" Sally: "Here, Sonic, I'm terribly sorry, I looked for Amy, but this is all we found." Sonic: "A sparkle gem? (He begins sobbing a bit.) Sally, why did this need to happen? it's just not fair, now I'm never gonna see her again, she was my good friend, I miss her more than anything, she can't be gone for good." Category:Death Scenes Category:Sad Moments Category:Sad Scenes